Heat
by IHMFT
Summary: Monica/Rachel slash, set in Series 1. What happens when Monica remembers the way she used to look at Rachel, thirteen years ago, when she was untouched and lonely?
1. Chapter 1

She'd denied it for long enough, and now it was back with a vengeance. Something in the way that Rachel had stared at her, the unrecognisable look in her eyes as they had moved slowly over every inch of her body, had awoken it.

The raging attraction she had felt for her best friend as a teenager was something she had never shared with anyone, god forbid Rachel herself. She figured she had grown out of it, and when she was occasionally reminded of her former feelings, she would look at herself in the mirror and remember what she used to look like, and this would satisfy her theory on the entire thing – that she was lonely, horny, went completely unnoticed among young men if not being teased or laughed at by them, and Rachel was one of the only person her own age who showed her love and kindness.

Rachel was always a touchy-feely person, which only contributed to her allure amongst she and Monica's male peers – and only contributed to her crush. Rachel was all hugs and hair stroking, always preferring to sleep next to Monica, instead of on the camping bed that Jack would set up for her when she stayed over. Even when she did sleep on it, within an hour she'd always be in Monica's bed, and for years on end Monica would wait every time for those same words: 'Mon, can I curl up with you?'

Painfully, she remembered the nights of lying stock still next to Rachel as she tossed and turned, sometimes wrapping her arms around Monica, setting her heart racing. This was the only non-relative physical contact she was getting at the time, of course it shocked her, of course it kept her awake. No guy wants to touch the fat girl. No guy wants to be seen with her.

She felt her eyes well up now as she began to lose her grip on the present and remember the past. She was sure that her feelings for Rachel had simply been of jealousy, but she couldn't push the memories of staring at her out. Rachel never cared about getting changed in front of Monica, she would strip to just her panties without a single care. When it was just them, alone in one of their bedrooms, Monica would stare at Rachel's body, the slight curves, the smooth skin, the blonde hair cascading down her back, and her heart would race.

Monica shook her head, moving to the mirror to look at herself. She was just as attractive as Rachel now, men always went for her now, and she was definitely not gay in any way, shape or form. The feeling did not go away. She tried again. Nothing. She was just as attractive as Rachel now… and Rachel had stared, long and hard at her now perfect body. Rachel's eyes had changed in the way Monica had only seen them change when a tall, handsome man walked by. Could it be that Rachel was now attracted to her… the way she had been attracted Rachel, all those years ago? No, of course not! Monica watched her own face crumple up in disdain in the mirror. What a vein thing to think, of course Rachel wasn't attracted to her. Was she?

*****

Rachel tossed and turned in bed, holding her pillow tightly, as images of nude Monica flashed through her mind over and over, every inch of her body burned into Rachel's mind, making her tingle all over. She faded in and out of sleep, awaking abruptly whenever the images turned into dreams. Monica smiled invitingly, in a way she'd never seen before. She woke up. Monica's smile faded, and Rachel got closer to her. She woke up. Rachel reached out, watching her hand reach for Monica's face. She woke up. Her hand reached Monica's face, and slowly, she inclined her head. She woke up. Their lips were only inches apart, and she began to feel heady. She woke up. She inhaled deeply, and closed the last few inches. Their lips touched.

She woke up, and sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, palms sweaty, head spinning. She glanced at her alarm clock, it read 00:00. Midnight exactly. What the hell was going on with her? She needed a glass of water and a sleeping tablet, or she'd be tossing, turning and dreaming like this all night. Slowly, she, edged herself out of bed, pulling a small white camisole on to cover her breasts – it was the height of summer, and she preferred to sleep only in her panties. She opened her door to find all the lights on, and moved blindly forward through the lounge area, her eyes struggling to adjust. She stopped and held on to the couch, waiting for her sight to return.

Monica was stood staring at her, wearing only a large red t shirt, small cotton shorts and a pair of yellow washing up gloves. How could she have missed that? She mentally cursed the lights, her mouth going dry as her eyes took in her best friend's long, sculpted legs. Again, they were struck by silence, and as her eyes roamed, she didn't see Monica's eyes taking in the subtle lines of her collar bones, the obviousness of her breasts through the thin fabric of her camisole, the way her hips were so perfect and her legs were perfect too… Finally, Rachel spoke.

'I uh, just need a glass of water,' she said, wondering why a conversation that the night before would have been effortless, was tonight impossible.

'I'll get it,' said Monica, feeling slightly frenzied as she turned and grabbed a glass, filling it with cool water from the tap and biting her lip whilst her back was turned. 'Here' she handed the glass to Rachel.

'Thanks hun,' she replied, taking a drink immediately. 'I'm so hot tonight,'

'I know,' Monica said immediately, before she could think.

'Huh?' Rachel responded, not sure she'd heard what she did.

'It's real hot tonight… in here… I know because I'm hot too,'

'I know,'

'Huh?'

'I know it's hot, you've only got a t shirt on and you're washing the dishes at midnight,'

'Oh, yeah. I'm done now actually,' said Monica, removing the gloves and turning to put them back in the cupboard below the sink. Rachel watched as she bent over, closing her eyes briefly.

'I'm sorry for walking in on you earlier,' said Rachel, averting her gaze.

'I don't mind,' Monica smiled, shutting the cupboard and moving a little closer to Rachel, then wondering why she'd said that, especially since it had caused her so much trouble.

'You don't?'

'No, and it's not like I've never seen you naked before. You practically walk around the apartment naked most of the time,'

'I do not!' Rachel laughed nervously, suddenly very aware of her lack of clothing.

'Come on, you might as well be naked right now with what you're wearing!' exclaimed Monica, and she wasn't entirely sure why she was starting this little banter.

'Hey, I didn't know you were gunna be out here and FYI, I actually put this thing on' she tugged at her camisole 'just before I left my room, so I wouldn't be totally naked!'

'It's see-through,' Monica grinned.

'Well whatever, I saw you totally naked earlier…'

'Yeah but I don't walk around like you do'

'Well why not?' asked Rachel, sitting down at the table.

'I don't know, I'm not as confident as you I guess," Monica shrugged, taking a seat next to Rachel and turning her chair a little.

'With a body like yours… you should be,' said Rachel, and their eyes met.

'I wasn't always like this,' Monica replied, her thoughts beginning to cycle like they had earlier. Rachel saw something dark flash through her eyes.

'So? You were already beautiful then… and now…' Rachel remarked, and she wasn't just being kind. She knew all the attention went to her because Monica was fat, she knew Monica was insanely jealous of her – but that never stopped her noticing Monica's beauty.

'Stop it, you don't need to say that stuff anymore Rachel, I'm not fat anymore…'

'I'm being serious honey, I was so jealous of you, even before you changed.' Rachel smiled, and Monica looked intensely confused.

'Why would _you _have been jealous of _me_?'

'You want a list? That beautiful pale, creamy skin of yours,' she reached out and ran her hand softly down Monica's cheek, and saw a flash of a younger Monica, embarrassment surging through her, her eyes staring at the ground. She liked it. 'always reminded me of that glow from a full moon…'

'Stop it,' Monica giggled nervously, suddenly a schoolgirl. Rachel's hand trailed her jaw line.

'Those eyes… I'm serious,' Rachel giggled too. 'So piercing you'd notice them from the other side of a room… and to make them stand out even more… your hair,' her hand moved into Monica's hair, grazing her ear. 'deep black and silky… so unusual…'

'But next to you I'm nothing,' Monica took Rachel's hand from her hair, keeping hold of it. 'What about your unbelievable body… curves that aren't fat, like they end up on me, an ass that drives people crazy, and what about _your_ beautiful eyes… your hair, always perfect, coloured like honey, your skin that tans beautifully after two seconds in the sun… what about you?'

'What about me sweetie?'

'You remember high school don't you? Staying over at my house all the time, cause your dad didn't like to have me around in case someone saw me and thought I was a patient he wasn't treating properly…'

'Sure I do, we always used to snuggle up in your little bed, and talk about boys we liked… why?'

'It doesn't matter,' said Monica, deciding against telling Rachel about her little crush. But what just happened between them was... definitely not normal. Was Rachel just being a friend or did those words, the touch, go beyond that?

'Okay,' said Rachel, sensing she needed to just leave it. It hit her then. She'd let her dreams get the better of her. She'd shared a sensual moment… with Monica. Monica! The name had lost all of its previous meaning, and she repeated it over and over in her head, Monica, Monica, Monica, hoping the woman in front of her would start being her best friend again. But this woman was _Monica_, with the skin she wanted to touch, the lips she wanted to kiss, the nipples she wanted to run her tongue around, moaning _Monica, Monica, Monica_... her eyes widened. Had she just had a waking fantasy about Monica? She felt blood rush into her cheeks as she crashed back to earth and saw those piercing eyes staring at her, clearly confused by the silence.

'I should get some sleep…' said the lips she wanted to kiss, and Monica stood up. 'But thanks for the talk honey… it really made me feel good about myself,' she said quietly, and she pulled Rachel into a one stood up, one sat down hug, making her so conscious of those nipples, she couldn't get the image out of her head. She kissed Rachel on the head and walked away, heading for her door, wondering how on earth things would ever be the same again. She reached for the handle, and twisted it.

'Mon?' she heard from behind her, and she turned to see Rachel stood, holding onto the sofa.

'Yeah?' she replied, her mouth a little dry.

'Can I curl up with you?'

*****

Rachel shivered walking into Monica's room – there were two fans pointed at the bed, and she felt her nipples harden instantly. She closed the door, and Monica turned to her, her eyes shooting straight to her breasts.

'There's a little more room these days…' she remarked, smiling and crawling into the bed, patting the space beside her.

'Mind if I turn this one off?' she asked, indicating towards the fan next to her side of the bed.

'But I'll sweat!'

'Wear less clothes, it's summer,' Rachel smiled, hitting the switch on the fan and watching it slow down. She walked to the side of the bed and smiled sweetly.

'Are you coming in?'

'Of course,' said Rachel, and to Monica's shock, she pulled her tiny camisole up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor beside her. Monica was so shocked by the action, she didn't even care about the fact that it was on the floor. Her mouth opened a little, and she stared at Rachel's perfectly round breasts, her nipples hardened by the cool breeze of the fan. 'What?' Rachel asked.

'I didn't know you were going to…'

'I can't sleep otherwise,' she replied, getting into bed slowly, deliberately. 'I saw you earlier… I guess it's only fair.' She explained. Monica said nothing, and burrowed down into the covers, embarrassed by herself, by the tingle in her abdomen, the way her hips tensed. She reached over and turned off the light, terrified of herself. She wanted to reach over and touch Rachel, like she used to want to. She wanted to kiss her, to be touched by her… she wanted her. But Rachel surely wouldn't want the same thing… would she? She pondered this over and over and over and over, and wondered if she'd sleep.

Rachel waited until she was sure Monica, who always struggled to get to sleep, would think that she was deep asleep. She'd been told by everyone she'd ever shared a bed with that she's a cuddly sleeper, always grabbing the closest person. Now it was going to work to her advantage, she could touch Monica and blame it on sleep. She breathed deeply, and twisted her body over so that her arm reached past Monica's waist, then pulled her close, careful to breathe deeply. She could hear Monica's heartbeat racing, feel her breathing get faster, and she retracted a little, her hand resting on Monica's exposed hip. Slowly, she pulled it across Monica's stomach, pausing at the small dip of her belly button. The best thing about knowing the woman for years was that she knew what she liked in bed. Then she lowered her hand a little, so that her fingertips just dipped into the top of the flimsy cotton shorts, and traced a soft line. Monica's breathing had gone crazy, and grinning to herself, Rachel dipped a tiny bit further, her fingertips brushing a few hairs this time. Monica's hips bucked up, and a small but audible moan escaped her lips. Rachel retracted her hand. Was Monica already asleep, or… did she _like_ that? Was she dreaming of a guy or… did she _want_ that?

'Rach…' Monica whispered, and Rachel froze. 'Do you really think I'm beautiful?'

'Unbearably beautiful,' said Rachel, sitting up and twisting her body, wanting to look. Monica reached over and switched the light on, sitting up too. Rachel had never, ever seen her cheeks rouge like that, her eyes so wide with lust… it only added to her beauty.

'It's you… you're unbearably beautiful…'

'Kiss me,' said Rachel, no more time for debates over beauty, and hurriedly, urgently, their lips met. Rachel's hands ran up Monica's back, under her t-shirt, and Monica's ran down Rachel's bare back, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. They kissed quickly, single kisses, lips parting a little but not completely, and the urgency grew as they paused for a second for Rachel to pull Monica's t-shirt off, revealing her bare, pale breasts. They kissed again, and slowed a little as the sensation of breasts together shocked them. Monica bit down softly on Rachel's lip and Rachel slid her tongue ever so gently into the kiss, lips parting further, tasting each other's sweet breath, nothing like any man they'd ever kissed.

Rachel broke the kiss, pausing momentarily to look into Monica's eyes before gently pushing her down to her back and straddling her. She decided to fulfil her fantasy, and she began running her tongue over and around Monica's nipples, much to Monica's delight. They writhed against each other, kissing, licking, biting, sucking, hands tangling in hair, breath running out.

Monica stopped, breathing heavily, and distanced herself a little, her hand gently caressing Rachel's arm up and down, tracing her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach.

'Can I..?' she asked, her hand trailing to the thin elastic of Rachel's panties. Rachel giggled, and kissed Monica again.

'What's so funny?'

'I've never been asked…' Rachel laughed. Every single male encounter, no asking was ever done once they were past her bedroom door.

'Me either… but I thought… I should…'

'The funny thing is, you don't have to… I always wished they all would… but you don't have to ask, honey…'

'Rach… what are we doing?' asked Monica. She was suddenly scared of the consequences of this entire situation. Could she ever bring a guy back here again, knowing how much better is laying in the next room?

'I saw you… you were naked… I don't know… oil…' Rachel muttered.

'Can I tell you something, and promise me you won't be freaked out?'

'What is it?'

'Promise?'

'I promise,' said Rachel, snaking her hands around Monica's hips.

'I saw you… thirteen years ago…'

'We were thirteen…' Rachel whispered.

'I was so alone… you held me at night…'

'For thirteen years, you didn't tell me?' Rachel's expression was angry, her grip loosened.

'No… no! I lost the weight, I got boyfriends, it completely went away! I never really thought about it… then you looked at me tonight…'

'I couldn't stop myself…'

'I know, me neither… honey, please… I want you to touch me.' Rachel's voice faltered slightly, and Monica slid her hands into the back of Rachel's panties, caressing her smooth derriere, squeezing slightly.

'You liked the oil, huh?' she whispered, planting a kiss on Rachel's neck just below her ear.

'Yeah… you were all shiny… and glowy…' Rachel whispered back, and Monica kissed her neck again, squeezing a little harder, Rachel slid her nails gently down Monica's back, leaving a trail of sensation.

'Wait,' Monica whispered, and she moved away, jumping off the bed. Rachel's expression changed from that of pleasure to pain as she watched as Monica, in just shorts, walk out the room. Did she not want this anymore? Rachel didn't think she could handle it if she didn't. She sat on the bed, dazed, thinking Monica had gone out upset. Then, Monica returned, holding a clear bottle that made her heart start beating faster. The baby oil she'd been covered in earlier.

'I like the oil too,' Monica grinned, leaving the door open and crawling over to Rachel. 'Lay down,' she commanded. Rachel obeyed. Monica swung her leg over Rachel, positioning herself in such a way, moving a little more than she should, that Rachel whimpered a little, reaching out to grab Monica's thighs. Monica poured the oil over Rachel's chest, her breasts, her stomach, leaving only a small amount of space between the end of the oil and the beginning of Rachel's panties. Rachel shuddered slightly, it was cold, and the sensation soothed her hot skin. Then Monica's hands were everywhere, rubbing the oil into Rachel's body slowly, as she stared into her eyes.

'Oh god Monica…' she whispered, and she sat up to kiss her. Monica's legs were wrapped around Rachel's hips as they kissed, and Rachel became very aware of what was touching her stomach. She took a little baby oil and ran her hands up Monica's thighs, going into the loose-legged shorts, meeting the place where hips ended and legs began. She moved her hands to the sides, kissing Monica deeply, listening to their alternative deep breathing, the oil on her body transferring to Monica's, the sweet smell of it intoxicating her even further.

She pulled away a little, pouring more oil into her hands and rubbing it on Monica, rising to her knees so that Monica slid off of her, her oily hands sliding down Monica's back as she kissed her neck, nibbled her ear lobe, and as their lips met again, Monica's hands were either side of her hips, pulling gently at her panties, sliding them to her knees. Rachel responded, tugging at Monica's shorts, and she lifted herself so that they could be pulled off, still kissing all the while, as Rachel threw them aside, then lifting one knee, then the other, to pull off her own panties and throw them too. Monica elevated herself to her knees so they were on the same level, their kiss deepening, breathing getting so much harder.

Then they stopped, and opened up their eyes for the first time in a while. They stared intensely, taking in the sight of each other's fully naked bodies, focusing on the hip bones marking the beginning of a place that neither had ever been before, small triangles of hair covering.

'Who knew…' Rachel muttered 'That so many years sharing our fantasies could be so helpful,'

'I know… for the first time ever I'm not worried about getting it right… you've told me how to without even meaning to.' Monica smiled, kissing Rachel and pushing her down, kneeling between her legs. She traced her fingers down Rachel's body, slowly, until her hands found hair. She touched the surface faintly, and Rachel whimpered, so ready for more but knowing it wasn't coming yet. She ran one finger from bottom to top, touching flesh now, hair parting as Rachel parted her legs and bit her lip. She did the same three more times, top to bottom, bottom to top, top to bottom, feeling the response. Gently, she placed two fingers on pink flesh, and wiggled them side to side quickly, then removing the pressure, then doing the same again over and over. She went bottom to top again, this time a little harder, and she was met with no resistance. Then she slid just one finger in a little further, feeling the muscles contract, and Rachel whimpered again. Two fingers, then three, and Rachel moaned.

'Please…' she said softly, staring up into Monica's eyes 'Now.' she ended her sentence, and Monica knew exactly what she meant from countless giggly conversations on the subject. She smiled knowingly, and lowered herself, sliding her arms underneath the gap between Rachel's thighs and the bed, sliding her hands simultaneously over the tops of her thighs. She licked the insides of them, and Rachel tensed in anticipation. Monica was waiting, though. She continued to lick the insides of Rachel's thighs, blowing on them to cool the thin layer of moisture, making Rachel shudder. She moved up a little and licked the smooth skin above the triangle of hair, her hands moving to Rachel's ass, squeezing.

'Please, please,' Rachel pleaded, reaching down to touch Monica's silky hair, to try and guide her. Satisfied that she was ready, Monica let Rachel's hands guide her and flicked out the tip of her tongue, the contact making Rachel dizzy as Monica began to do the same thing with her tongue as she had with her fingers, but faster, more frenzied, she pulled her right hand from Rachel's ass and used it to stimulate the very top of her clitoris, the place where the fast, shallow pleasure began. She wondered briefly if a man would ever understand, and pushed Rachel's legs a little wider before thrusting her tongue inside of her properly, a large moan escaping Rachel's lips. Monica had never thought about doing this when she was younger, her imagination had only extended to kissing, maybe touching breasts but never this. She'd never imagined what it might taste like to do this to Rachel, but when she'd heard about it from gay friends she'd been repulsed by the idea, thinking it would taste horrible, make her sick. Quite the contrary, she couldn't define it, but she enjoyed it.

Perhaps it was just Rachel, who was now convulsing beneath her, struggling to breathe, almost crying for more as Monica's trail of thought had slowed her down. She sped up, deeper, harder, better, and she made use of her other hand, stimulating the as yet untouched space beneath where her tongue was thrusting. This was what did it. Every single pleasurable spot was being hit, and Rachel's muscles tensed up. Monica knew it wasn't time to stop yet, a thing that so many men didn't realise. She continued, much, much slower now, and Rachel moaned loudly, unable to control herself, inaudible words escaping her with sharp breaths, most of them sounding like 'Monica'. Monica felt the muscles contracting over and over with the spasms of orgasm taking hold, and she slowed, slower, slower, pulling away now. Rachel didn't know she knew about this one, but she'd heard it in a conversation between one of Rachel's boyfriends and his friend, back in senior year of high school. Just as Rachel's muscles calmed, Monica slid three fingers into her quickly, and left them there, not moving, feeling the muscles go crazy all over again. She didn't have to do anything now, and Rachel's deafening moans spoke for themselves.

-across the hall-

'Dude!' exclaimed Joey, throwing Chandler's door open. 'Do you _hear _that?'

'YES! I think it's coming from the apartment down the hall, that couple _always_ make noise!'

'She's _hot_, too, remember we saw her leave that time?'

'Yes, oh my god!' Chandler exclaimed, bouncing about on his bed.

'Let's go in the kitchen, we'll get a better sound there,'

'My thoughts exactly my man!' Chandler grinned, and they ran out to the kitchen.

'Do you hear anything now?'

'No… I think it's over.'

'Hey, now we're awake, you wanna play foozball?'

'Sure, why not… and maybe they'll start again.'

-across the hall-

Monica sat up, a shy smile on her face as she looked down at Rachel, watching her stomach move as she lay there, panting. Rachel propped herself up on her elbows, staring at Monica, shocked. Neither could think of anything to say. Rachel wanted to ask how, wanted to tell her it was unbelievable, but she felt embarrassed. Instead, she reached out, pulling Monica down so that she was lying on top of her, and kissed her deeply. They breathed softly against each other.

'Was I okay?' Monica asked against Rachel's lips.

'Okay!?' Rachel exclaimed. 'You were doing stuff that I… I didn't even know _anyone_ knew about…'

'I know… so… am I the best?' asked Monica.

'You are _so_ competitive, Monica,' Rachel grinned, going to sit up, and Monica got off of her. She propped a pillow up so she could lean against the headboard and grabbed Monica, pulling her into her lap, so that her breasts were pressed against Monica's back.

'I'm not… I'm just curious, honestly…' she replied, closing her eyes as Rachel pushed her hair aside and rested her lips gently on her neck, her hands sliding over her stomach, her breasts.

'Okay… well… have you ever heard me make noises like that through my wall? I know those walls are thin, honey…'

'No…' Monica trailed, her breathing labouring as Rachel's fingers twisted around her nipples, her hot breath on her neck burning desire into her.

'There's you answer…'

'So I'm the best?' Monica asked, already knowing it but wanting total confirmation.

'Honey, you're the best I've ever had,' said Rachel, placing kisses on her neck.

'Yes! Yesss!' Monica exclaimed, grinning.

'Monica!'

'Sorry… I can't help it… I love winning…'

'Shut up and kiss me,' Rachel whispered, and Monica moved sideways a little, turning her head so that they could kiss. 'Now you're going to lose…'

'Lose?' Monica mumbled, not wanting to take her lips from Rachel's.

'Your mind…' she replied softly before biting her lip, and Monica felt her hand slide down her stomach, and she shivered with anticipation, biting Rachel back, their kisses growing messier with urgency, no more thought or restraint being exercised. Monica felt like she could climax just from Rachel's kiss, she really worried that she actually would lose her mind. Rachel pressed her hand against the triangle of dark hair that had shocked her into this entire experience, just wanting more of Monica, all of her, every inch. She squeezed a little with her open legs, and Monica could feel her breasts pressed against her back, the hotness of her body against her driving her wild.

Her eyes rolled back in her head a little when Rachel's fingers made contact with her flesh, and she moaned into Rachel's mouth, feeling Rachel grin as she slid her fingers down, curling them slightly, pulling upwards, her other hand alternating between Monica's breasts, so oiled up that her hands slid effortlessly over them, circling, squeezing with the perfect amount of pressure. Then her hand slid down Monica's stomach, and she pushed her fingers inside of her, causing Monica to cry out with pleasure. One hand thrusting, one fiddling delicately with the top with a completely different rhythm, and Monica was reminded of when they were quite young and Rachel could pat her head and rub her stomach simultaneously, and the frustration of not being able to do it herself. Who knew it would be put to such use?

She knew it was coming fast, she'd been so aroused and stimulated for so long now that it didn't take long. Rachel kissed her neck, nibbling her earlobe, and Monica grabbed hold of Rachel's thighs in attempt to steady the pleasure. She couldn't stop herself, she moaned deeply, not quite able to believe the ability Rachel had to really make her lose her mind. She had no inhibitions. No thoughts, nothing. She didn't care. She moaned more, she moaned with every single breath, thrusting against Rachel's touch, biting down so hard on her bottom lip it almost bled in an attempt to shut herself up, but she couldn't and gave up, not caring. The highly sensitive spot just below her ear was being fully worked by Rachel's tongue, and she shook all over as Rachel's hands worked harder and faster to pull her into something she'd never felt like this before. She screamed out, everything in her tensing.

-across the hall-

'Dude!' yelled Joey

'DUDE!' yelled Chandler, their ears pressed against their apartment door.

'Dude… I don't think there's a guy in there, I haven't heard the guy like we usually do…'

'Which would mean…'

'She's alone!'

'Oh, my god…' Chandler said, backing away from the door. 'Do you think we should go over, I think we should go over, let's go over, should we go over?'

'Yes!' Joey jumped about. 'I wanna see this!'

-across the hall-

Rachel thought she'd been loud, but Monica was almost unbelievable. She had never heard Monica make much noise at all through the wall when she brought guys back, and she felt extremely proud of herself as she slowed, continuing, enjoying the noises escaping Monica at her hands.

-out in the hall-

'C'mon, let's go listen at the door!' grinned Joey, and he and Chandler ran the few feet to the apartment down the hall and pressed their ears against the door.

'Huh,' Chandler said, pulling back. 'It's… not coming from in there.'

'No… it sounds like… oh!' exclaimed Joey, covering his mouth, his eyes wide.

'Which is it? Monica or Rachel?'

'I don't know! I don't even care! C'mon buddy let's go do some embarrassing! I need to get revenge for the time when Monica…'

'The time when Monica what, Joey?'

'Doesn't matter,' Joey replied, embarrassed. They tiptoed over to number 20, and Joey twisted the handle.

-Monica's bedroom-

Monica moaned even louder when she came. Rachel kissed her neck softly, and Monica squeezed Rachel's thighs hard, her fingertips leaving white marks on the golden skin. If their eyes hadn't been closed, if Monica wasn't moaning with pleasure, they would have seen or heard Joey and Chandler come in the always unlocked door and had time to hide what was happening, or at least hide themselves. If Monica hadn't left the bedroom door open after she went to get the baby oil, they would have heard the handle twist, and one of them could have hidden.

They stood side by side, eyes wide, mouths gaping, unable to believe what they were seeing as the smell of sex and baby oil assaulted their nostrils. Rachel, totally naked, covered in oil, sat with her tanned legs around Monica, her breasts visibly brushing Monica's back, Monica naked, also covered with oil, her pale breasts dotted by her clearly hard nipples, her legs aligned inside Rachel's, her hands gripping Rachel's thighs… and the part that the guys could _not _believe, if any of the other stuff was believable… Rachel's arms leading to her hands, which disappeared behind she and Monica's thighs… it was beyond obvious where they were. The guys wanted to say or do something but they couldn't, they just stared. Of course they were both unbearably attracted to Rachel and Monica, they both had been from day one, and Joey had even wished, and even joked that they had hooked up before, trying to get them to admit to something. But he never actually thought he'd see it, in the flesh… the beautiful flesh. He turned to Chandler, mouth wide open and they shook their heads in disbelief, looking back.

'I told you I'd make you lose your mind…' said Rachel, kissing Monica's neck again. They had absolutely no idea the guys were there. Perhaps normally they might have noticed, but they were so unbelievably caught up in each other that they didn't.

'Rach…'

'Uhuh?'

'You're better in bed… than any guy I've ever met in my life…' Monica muttered, still short of breath. She turned, unfortunately the opposite way of Joey and Chandler, to face Rachel, and they kissed, raising up to their knees again, eyes closing. Monica squeezed Rachel's ass tightly and Rachel tangled her hands in Monica's hair. The guys stood in awe of the two most beautiful women they knew, doing something they thought only happened in porno movies. Hot lesbianism.

The women sank down to the bed again, kissing passionately and thrusting against each other, moaning into each other's mouths.

It was of course Chandler, who spoke out.

'I'm just gunna go ahead and say it, I'm having another one of those dreams, aren't I?' he asked, because he had a lot like this, and usually Monica and Rachel or whatever hot lesbians he was dreaming about invited him into the bed, and he wanted to hurry that process along before he woke up.

Slowly, Monica pulled away from Rachel, hoping she had just imagined that. She didn't want to look out to where the noise came from, but she knew she was going to have to. She backed up slowly, followed by Rachel, and they turned to look. What ensued was a great deal of screaming, Rachel bunched herself up in Monica's sheets and Monica grabbed the first items of clothing she could find: Rachel's camisole and her shorts.

'What the hell are you guys doing here!?' she screamed, pulling the camisole over her breasts, glad of how quickly she'd got the shorts on.

'Fleh.. Flehmen?' Chandler said, his mind still racing with the images. This was apparently not a dream.

'Well we heard screaming, we thought we'd see what was going on!' exclaimed Joey, completely annoyed at Chandler for making them known.

'Oh god, oh god oh god oh god!' exclaimed Rachel, hiding her face in her hands. She'd just had hot sex with Monica… Monica, it was Monica! And now Joey and Chandler knew! It was their arrival that brought her crashing back to reality.

'Wow, we didn't know you guys were…'

'We're NOT!" exclaimed Monica, marching out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She needed to sit down and drink a glass of water. She could taste Rachel in her mouth, and she felt so ashamed of what had just happened.

'So what the hell was that!?' exclaimed Chandler, watching Rachel nearly trip over the sheets as she shuffled into the kitchen and sat down.

'I don't know!' said Monica and Rachel at exactly the same time. They looked at each other, and both felt the shame dissipate immediately, replaced by a longing in the pit of their stomachs for sex, sex right now, on this table, who cares if Joey and Chandler are here…

'Just a… spur of the moment… type thing…' said Monica, drinking her water before refilling the glass and handing it to Rachel. Their hands touched and even the guys could see they wanted to have sex again right there.

'HOT spur of the moment thing,' Joey grinned, but then remembered himself 'but this is HUGE! This is massive! What the hell are Ross and Phoebe going to say!?'

'They're not going to say anything!' said Monica, marching over and grabbing Joey by front of his dressing gown. 'They're not going to find out, are they…'

'But if you guys are together now…' Chandler started.

'WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!' Rachel shouted, unbearable embarrassment at the idea of actually being a lesbian taking hold of her. But then her eyes found Monica's body, poorly covered by the clothes that she herself had worn not very long ago. It turned her on to see Monica wearing her clothes. She shook her head, eyes widening.

'Then what the hell..?'

'It just happened tonight… I swear it's never happened ever before, I never even thought about it, then tonight… I don't know…'

'How do you go from being normal friends one day to having sex the next? Seriously!?' Chandler was interested to know this, as he hadn't been able to do it himself.

'Well… you walk in on someone naked… in candlelight… rubbing themselves all over with baby oil…' said Rachel, staring hard at Monica.

'Yup… that'll do it,' said Joey with conviction, clearly remembering something.

'Oh god,' said Chandler, sitting down abruptly.

'Joey, please don't tell anyone. It only happened this once… it doesn't mean anything at all, does it Rach?'

'No. Nothing. Just two friends getting… carried away.'

'Exactly. See? Joey you sleep with people all the time, it doesn't mean anything does it?' Monica grinned.

'Well no, but I don't sleep with you guys do I? Cause if I slept with one of you then it would definitely mean something, I mean it might not have a while ago but we hang out every day, we know everything about each other, so if I slept with one of you it would be a huge deal, well for me anyway…' said Joey, in one of his moments of intense sweetness.

'Well yeah… but…' Rachel trailed off, catching Monica's eye. Of course it meant something. They were best friends. 'But it's different, we're women… women are like… more sensual than men… sometimes they just sleep together… just to see what it's like. Men don't do that because they're either gay or homophobic. We're different.' Rachel reasoned, and it did make sense. In high school and college, girls always got drunk and made out, even slept together, and they would never end up lesbians… but if guys did the same thing, they'd always be secretly gay.

'I guess,' said Chandler.

'Come on… you guys need to go,' said Monica, walking towards the door.

'Aw, you wanna do it again!' Joey grinned, and Chandler laughed.

'No, no we don't. Promise you'll keep it to yourselves?'

'On one condition,' said Chandler, a glint in his eye.

'You guys have to kiss in front of us whenever we ask you to!'

'Get out!' Rachel yelled, jumping up and shuffling towards the door, one hand holding her sheet, the other pushing at Joey. They pushed the guys out the door and shut it… and then it was silent. They turned to face each other.

'What are we going to do, Mon?' asked Rachel, clutching the sheets to herself, unable to ignore the smell of the baby oil, the images of what they had just done, and the colour of Monica's eyes.

'I don't…' Monica trailed, moving closer, her hand heading for Rachel's face. She paused. 'I don't know…' she brushed Rachel's hair out of her face.

'I don't know either,' Rachel responded, and they were kissing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica pulled at the sheet, so that she could stare at Rachel's naked body in full light. Overwhelmed by how many things she wanted to do, she trailed her finger down the sexy line of definition in the middle of Rachel's stomach, bemused by it. Her hand continued, and Rachel moved closer to her, tugging at the panties she had previously worn with one hand, pulling at the stretchy fabric of the camisole, both came down the same way, and she knelt as she descended, pausing to kiss Monica's belly button. Elegantly, Monica stepped out of the clothes, fully naked, and they stood, just staring.

'Come on… let's mess up _your_ sheets…' said Monica, taking Rachel's hand.

'Wait,' Rachel replied, slinking over to the door and twisting the lock. 'There. No more interruptions.'

Monica grinned, and they headed for the bedroom once again. Slowly now, their fresh lust spent, replaced by a softer, deeper need, they sank down to the bed. Rachel suddenly remembered something, from years and years ago, that Monica had said whilst they were watching a vampire movie. Her whole body burning, she gently bit Monica's neck, and a stifled moan and fingernails in her ass met the action. Excited, Rachel bit again, a little harder, and Monica's nails slid up her back. She felt the trail of intense heat and sharp pain, and sank her teeth, a little lower, at the curve where neck met shoulder. Monica moaned; the expression laced simultaneously with pain and pleasure.

'You vampire…' she whispered.

-two days later-

Monica stood in front of the mirror, completely naked, staring at the slightly faded bite marks that covered her body. Her neck, covered on both sides with colliding circles, purple and red. Her shoulders, her arms, covered. A very light single bite mark on each of her breasts. Her thighs, random bite marks everywhere. And her stomach sank, as she thought about how Rachel had gone out the next morning and simply not returned since. She didn't dare call. She remembered the sharp sensation of each bite, intensifying her pleasure as she had touched herself. She didn't know who would be feeling worse about it, her or Rachel, who she was sure would resemble a Lioness' victim.

She sighed, and pulled yet another polar neck sweater on with a pair of jeans. She didn't know how she was going to bear this any longer, in the height of summer, and she was being absolutely slaughtered by the rest of the group. But better that than questions about the obvious teeth marks all over her neck, especially since Joey and Chandler would know almost automatically. She told everyone Rachel had gone to stay with her parents for a couple of days, when in reality, she had no idea where Rachel was. But something huge in her longed for her to come back.

*****

'I don't –hic- seem gay to you at all, do I?' Rachel slurred, having finished yet another drink, sliding her hands up the man beside her at the bar's legs. 'Because I'll do ya, I'll do ya right now on this bar, because I am not gay, I am definitely not gay you know, at all, gay is for butch lesbians, and me and Monica only had sex twice that night, and technically it's not even sex, it's not real, right?'

'Uh…' the guy was extremely confused, by the way this woman was blatantly going to have sex with him, but wouldn't stop going on about lesbianism, which wasn't helping his erection.

'Have you got a rubber?' Rachel whispered loudly, every image her mind took of Monica's body flashing through her mind at a hundred miles per hour.

'Yeah I do…' he grinned. He was getting luckier by the minute.

'Then let's go!' she said, grabbing his hand.

'Wait, my apartment's way across town… I'm supposed to be staying at my sister's… I can't bring you back there…'

'That's okay, my apartment is only three blocks away!' Rachel exclaimed, and the guy kissed her. He tasted of cigarettes and beer, but he was tall, handsome and muscular, and male, and that was all she needed. He felt wrong against her lips, his tongue felt too big. His slight stubble scratched her skin, and the first few delicate kisses she had shared with Monica played out in her mind. She pushed them out, hard, and pressed herself against the man's body, hard, his hard on pressing into her stomach. She thought hard about his penis, his shoulders, the way he was a _man, _such a man.

They stumbled into the apartment, kissing. The lights were off, and Monica's bedroom door was shut.

'Mmph… this way,' Rachel guided him towards her room. They got in, and her sheets were new ones, her bed tightly made. Her heart wrenched, and she pictured Monica making her bed, and she pictured Monica naked. Stop it, stop it, stop it, she repeated to herself, as the guy (she never got his name) tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head roughly before scrabbling to find the zip on her skirt, so anxious and eager to get her out of her clothes. He paused to pull his shirt over his head, unbuttoning his pants frantically before throwing her down to the bed. They kissed, and Rachel knew Monica was in the other room, she knew she would have heard by now. This was perfect. She had to prove she was straight, she had to. He lay on top of her, already thrusting, kissing her deeply, and her body was responding just fine, but her mind was elsewhere. _Monica, Monica, Monica, _her mind repeated, and she remembered the gentleness of her touch, the softness of her skin. She was so drunk. She didn't know where her bra had gone, but it was gone, and both his huge hands were squeezing her breasts, squeezing and releasing over and over. She knew what was next, and she wanted it, no, she needed it. Proof. _This is better,_ she told herself, _this is who I am. This is what I need._ He tugged at her panties, and they stuck a little as he tried hurriedly to pull them off. He was out of his boxers in a flash, and she couldn't deny that he was impressive as she watched him roll the rubber down. He pushed her legs apart and then he was inside her, deep, and she cried out in shock at the sheer size of him.

Monica's eyes opened then. She'd assumed Rachel had just finally come home, and was rustling around in her room. She'd nearly gone out when she'd heard the door… and thank god she hadn't know, as a deep, male voice grunted, 'oh yeah'. She felt like her whole body was being ripped apart, she felt so betrayed, she could almost be sick. She sat up quickly, tears gathering in her eyes as she realised what she was feeling and why, and how completely pathetic it was of her. She had no right to feel that way whatsoever. Of course Rachel had brought a guy back, of course she had. They both did that sometimes, it never bothered her usually. Rachel moaned loudly, and the tears began to fall. She knew it wasn't the same moan, it sounded so different to the moans that had escaped her lips two nights before. She despised the man already, grunting like some sort of animal in there.

She felt it, but she didn't _feel _it. It was so mechanical to her now, in, out, in, out. She pictured Monica's face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, the curve between her neck and shoulder. She moaned out loudly, growing a little closer with these images in her mind. She couldn't stop it. Monica's breasts, her skin, so pale white, her navel, that, neat, little, triangle. She moaned even louder, imagining Monica's tongue all over her, everywhere.

_Why_ was she moaning like that? She never moaned like that, at least she'd never heard it before their night together. It irked her.

The guy stopped, already spent, grunting into her ear, yelling 'oh fuck yeah' loudly, his stubble scratching her cheek. She was nowhere near done. He withdrew himself, grinning from ear to ear, and she suddenly felt so unbearably dirty.

'You have to leave,' said Rachel, as he was about to relax beside her.

'What!?' the guy exclaimed, his eyes wide.

'You have to leave right now, come on, get dressed,' she jumped up, frantically gathering his clothes and bundling them up before thrusting them into his arms.

'I thought I was staying!'

'Well you're not, okay? So get the hell out!' she snapped, and he pulled his clothes on silently. She jumped up, pulling a dressing gown on and opening her bedroom door before running to the front door to open it for him. 'Go, go!' she exclaimed, and he walked out the door.

'Fucking crazy lesbian,' he muttered as he passed her, and her stomach lurched, because for the first time in two days, she was going to have to admit to herself that it was true. She shut the door and locked it, and then she burst into tears, sliding down the door, her head in her hands. What had she done? Why? Why would she do that? She jumped up, sprinting towards Monica's room, and she threw the door open, tears streaming down her face.

'I'm so, I'm so sorry, Mon, please, I'm so-'

'Get out,' said the small raised part of the duvet that Rachel could make out. She could see a mass of silky black hair, a small amount of that beautiful neck, and nothing else.

'Monica please, please, I just, I had to do it,' Rachel began, and she placed one knee on the bed. She wanted to crawl in, to be in Monica's arms, to taste her sweet breath again.

'GET OUT!' Monica yelled, so terrified that Rachel would see her tears if she stayed any longer. She didn't want her to see that she'd cried over this. She didn't want to face that this was more than just sex. Silently, Rachel left, closing the door softly. Shortly after, Monica heard the sound of the shower running. It didn't stop for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning, and turned to see Rachel, her hair still a little damp, dressed in pyjama shorts and a white t-shirt, laying above the covers next to her, shivering a little in her sleep. Of course, the fans were both on. The intensity of last night hit her like a bulldozer, and she tried hard to breathe normally. Rachel's expression looked so peaceful. She didn't want her to explain about it, she already understood. Rachel wanted to prove she wasn't at all gay. She wanted to confirm to herself that she wasn't. Monica understood because she'd come so close to doing the same, even approaching a random guy at Central Perk, but she just couldn't do it, she left with his number and threw it away. She wasn't angry with Rachel. She was angry with herself, for caring. It wasn't going to be constructive for either of them, if she didn't want Rachel to bring men home… Slowly, she reached out, and tentatively ran her fingers down Rachel's arm. She was cold, and goose bumps raised where Monica had touched.

'Honey, wake up,' she whispered, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face. 'Rach, wake up. You're cold.'

'Hnh? Mon… Mon, I, last night-'

'Shh,' Monica soothed, stroking Rachel's cheek. 'Get in the bed, before you freeze,'

Rachel obeyed, sliding up and underneath the covers, still shivering. Immediately, Monica moved close to her, wrapping her arms around her, sliding her one leg between her thighs, the other above. She felt the goose bumps intensify all over Rachel's body. 'Let me warm you up,' she said, breathing heavily with a deep arousal she'd forgotten to realise would come. 'Why didn't you get under the covers… and why didn't you dry your hair!'

'I didn't want to wake you up.'

'You can always wake me up, honey.' Monica smiled, and their faces were so close that Rachel could see the little flecks of grey in Monica's eyes.

'I'm so sorry,' Rachel burst, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Please don't cry… I understand why you did it, I get it,' whispered Monica, pulling Rachel to her tightly.

'I'm so scared,' she whimpered, holding on. She reached up, placing her cool hand on Monica's face, staring into her eyes. 'I haven't been able to get you out of my head these past few days… even…' Rachel closed her eyes briefly, remembering last night's experience. 'Even when I was with that guy… the whole time… every second it was you. I was picturing you in my head, Mon… every time I made a noise… it was you…'

'Did you come?' Monica asked, her voice quiet, her expression serious.

'No, I threw him out. It was stupid to try and prove something that isn't true.'

'Are you saying that you're...?'

'No, I don't think I am. I don't know. I think I would have known at a younger age, if that makes sense,' Rachel replied, and Monica's eyes widened, making her realise what she'd just said. She'd basically just told Monica that she was gay. 'Oh honey no, I don't think you are,'

'I'm not… it's just you. It was only ever you,' she whispered, and Rachel kissed her, pushing at her and straddling her.

'Mmm…' Monica moaned against Rachel's lips, she tasted of strong spearmint with a faint hint of martini.

'Only me? Never another woman?' Rachel asked, sitting up, her knees either side of Monica, taking the cover with her. As it slid off her back, the morning light revealed the bluish bite marks that punctuated Monica's pale skin. She gasped, quite unable to believe that she had inflicted such a lot of pain on her… friend? She didn't know what to think of Monica anymore.

'What? Why are you looking at me like that?' Monica asked, confused by Rachel's sudden change in expression.

'Did I…?' Rachel trailed, reaching down and lightly touching one of the bite marks on Monica's shoulder.

'Oh… right. Well, yeah…' Monica blushed, the hotness and pain of that night flashing through her mind.

'Can I…?' Rachel pulled at her little camisole lightly, and Monica sat up a little, allowing her to pull it off. She stared down at what she'd done, and she couldn't quite believe it. 'I'm sorry,' she said, running her fingers over each mark, like playing join-the-dots but with teeth marks. When they reached the marks on Monica's breasts, her whole body lifted a little, responding to the touch. If it was possible, she was feeling an even stronger sexual link to Rachel.

'It's okay… I liked it.'

'Well yeah honey but that's not really right, is it? Hasn't everyone asked about it?'

'I've been wearing polar necks,' Monica shrugged, her hands absently sliding underneath the sides of Rachel's t shirt.

'Oh my god, Mon…'

'Yeah… I've been pretty hot.'

'I've got a solution to this problem, you know… one that means you don't have to wear polar necks anymore,'

'What is it?' Monica grinned, withdrawing her hands so that she could prop herself up on her elbows. Rachel leaned down so that her lips were almost touching Monica's ear, and whispered to her.

'Why don't we lock ourselves in here until they've faded… you can be naked the whole time… if you'd like?'

'You have to be naked too…' Monica whispered back, inhaling the smell of Rachel's freshly washed hair.

'Of course!' Rachel grinned, pulling her t shirt over her head. 'Better?'

'Oh man…' Monica trailed, because either side of Rachel there were scratches, extending around from her back. 'Um, Rach, have you seen your body in the mirror…'

'No, not really, why?'

'You're all scratched up, honey… I'm sorry…'

'It's okay…' Rachel grinned, leaning down and whispering. 'I liked it…'

They kissed softly, both realising that this was something they couldn't take back now, or pretend didn't exist. How do you justify jealousy? How do you justify the fact that you are lying in bed together half naked, if it was 'just a thing that happened once'? They were both snapped out of their little kissing-reverie by the sound of people coming through the front door.

'Crap!' Rachel exclaimed in a whisper, jumping up and off Monica.


End file.
